Fire Lit Stories
by didibee123
Summary: The rookie nine along with guy's team go on a camping trip, but what happens when naruto tells them a big secrect-this is a one-shot for now- picture is not mine please review i like to hear what you people think.


Fire lit stories

The rookie nine along with guy's team were all getting together in an empty, overgrown training ground. It was Tenten's idea to get everyone together to camp out in a training ground for three days. It was only going to be the girls, but lee heard what was going on and invited all the boys. Kiba, of course, was trying to prove he was braver than Naruto and Sasuke. He suggested that they camp out in training ground 43. Everyone in Konaha had heard the rumors about it; people said it was haunted by demons.

They all arrived at ten-ish like planned and started to set up. The tents were all lined up next to each other and there was a large fire in front of them courtesy of Sasuke. Lee had gone in the woods to get some logs for them to sit on. And the two Hyuuga's had gone to set up barriers. It was dangerous to be out in the woods alone even if you were a ninja because of the rouge ninjas around. Plus no one knew they were out here this late at night, so if they did get attacked there was no rescue.

Once everything had been set up they gather around the fire and sat on the logs. Hinata made sure she had sat next to Naruto. One her other side there was Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Sasuke.

"So what did you have in mind Tenten?" asked lee.

Tenten replied with a chuckle, "Umm I don't know. I just wanted to get everyone together because we barely get to see each other. We are all so busy with missions." So they just got out the food they brought with them and ate it making small talk

They were all talking about their families when suddenly Shikamaru directed a question at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto do you know who your parents are because I know you've always lived by yourself?"

"Ya, I know who they are."

There was a silent pause, "Well then, who?" Ino asked getting impatient.

"Ahh . . . well you see that information is between the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Hokages, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-senin, and me." Everyone looked surprised at this. "I would tell you, but it is the law." Naruto replied not wanting to continue with this conversation at all.

"That's not fair we know nothing about you and yet you know everything about us," Kiba said a little disgruntled. Everyone silently agreed with him.

Naruto just got quite and thought to himself, _"I wonder if I should tell these guys about me, I mean I know about all of them, I am the only one keeping secrets, and I have been friends with them for a while now. If this goes on any longer they will only get even more suspicious."_

Everyone had just finished eating when Naruto had made up his mind to tell them, but of course he was going to try and freak them out in the process. "Alright," Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together, "Lets tell some scary stories."

"No, Naruto, not now it is really late and this place gives me the creeps," Sakura said with a scared look on her face as she looked behind her shoulder to check if anyone was there.

"Neji hand me the flash light," Naruto said completely ignoring Sakura's complaints. He caught it with a swift motion as Neji threw it aiming for his head. "Sakura sit back down." She sighed, rubbing her forehead and did as she was told. He turned the flash light on and put it underneath his chin. To give his face that creepy lighting like captain Yamato does.

"Okay let's start . . . during the night of the kyuubi attack a child was born. The child's parents held onto him trying to protect him, but suddenly they both got impaled by one of the Kyuubi's claws, and were left dead on the ground lying next to the sobbing child. Eventually the Hokage had passed them and bent down to pick up the child a smile forming on his face. He knew he had no chance of actually defeating the kyuubi, so he thought it best to put it inside a child."

Naruto stopped talking and looked around to see everyone's faces. They all had expressions varying from disgust to horror except for Sasuke and Shino their faces as stoic as usual.

He continued, "During the process of transferring the kyuubi into the child something went wrong with the jutsu and it took his life that is how the Hokage died-"

"How can I possibly believe this crap," Sasuke shouted. "The Hokage was not cruel like that. He defeated the kyuubi with his own power or did you sleep through that part of the academy too, dobe."

Naruto shot Sasuke a look full of hatred. "shut it, teme." Then he addressed the whole group and said "what I am telling you is the truth. That story they told kids in the academy was not true. Not a single word of it."

"How are we supposed to believe y-"

"Just shut up and listen to his story!" they all turned to look at Hinata who had just yelled. She had actually yelled. They were so shocked they could only stare at her in silence. Then going back to her normal attitude she said, "N-Naruto-kun please continue with y-your story."

". . . oh umm okay." Naruto said shakily, still surprised at Hinata's sudden outburst. "So the little boy lived his life not knowing why he was hated. People would abuse him, neglect him, and torture him because they thought he was the monster that took away their Hokage and their families. His life was meaningless to him and he just wanted to know why people hated him. Finally when the boy was 13 the kyuubi spoke to him he said '**I can help you. Your life will be much better if you listen to me.'** The boy thought 'What do I have to lose?' so he listened to the kyuubi and the kyuubi possessed him. He controlled him at times, forced him to do awful things, things he didn't mean to do. The boy then made some friends and the kyuubi didn't show up for a while. The kyuubi would strike at random times taking control of the boy when the kid would anger him. This boy is our age; he went to the same academy as us, and in fact he is sitting with us right now."

The whole group looked around at each other silently trying to confirm if Naruto's story was true or not. Everyone looked ready to pee themselves and they all quickly dashed to their tents. They left Naruto siting by the fire. He then started to cackle like a mad man and went into his tent.

At this point in time Naruto was friends with kurama, so he could easily go into his inner world and talk to him. This is exactly what he did when he got into his tent. 'Hey kurama, how did you like that.'

'**That was a good one Naruto, but I know how we can make this better'** kurama said with a mischievous grin.

'How,' Naruto asked.

'**Well if you could fake being taken over by me. That would freak them out even more. At the end of it all you can just explain everything and say well you wanted to know about me.'**

'That would be so funny. Let's do it' Naruto said while laughing.

They spent the night planning their prank, so it would go perfectly. He went to bed really late and was sure to over sleep if it wasn't due to their mischievous ideas.

* * *

In the morning everyone awoke to Naruto shouting. They rushed out of their tents to see what was wrong. Naruto was on the ground curled up in a ball screaming "SHUT UP" over and over again. Hinata rushed over to him and sat him upright.

"What's wrong with him," Shikamaru asked worriedly. Hinata was now shaking him, trying to get him to stop, but to no avail.

Finally Shino walked over to the screaming boy and slapped him across the face. He stopped, looked up and said," What did you do that for!"

"You were shouting."

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like 'not again.' He got questioning looks, but just said it was nothing and got out his ramen. The day went on normally they talked with each other and they watching Naruto carefully to see if he showed any more odd signs.

It was now dinner time and guess what Naruto was eating . . . ramen again. They were eating peacefully and listening to Choji tell a story about winning an eating competition or something like that. Shikamaru wasn't really paying attention. He was just trying to make sense of Naruto's story and his unexplained panic attack. _'What if Naruto was telling the story of his life. A little boy who didn't understand why he was treated so badly, a little boy with no family, and now this weird outburst.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Guys I'm going to sleep early I don't feel good," Naruto said with a small frown while clutching his stomach where his seal was. As soon as he left Shikamaru told the rest his theory.

"That would explain some things, but I still don't buy it," Sakura said irritably.

Neji said "he is probably just fooling around with us." He looked toward Naruto's tent with an expression of aggravation.

"Yes, but what if he isn't. What if it is true," Kiba asked nervously.

"Well we will just have to ask him tomorrow morning before we leave," Lee said closing the subject. They all went to bed thinking about the story and what was up with Naruto. During all of this Naruto was in his tent having a silent fit of laughter at their pathetic attempts to get information out of him.

* * *

This time Naruto was the one who was woken up. Sasuke was in his tent shouting 'wake up, dobe.' Naruto sat up straight and looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked groggily staring at the Uchiha.

"We are being attacked. Hurry up and help us! There are too many rouge ninja."

"Fine alright."

'Good timing,' Naruto said to kurama who had been listening to the whole thing.

'**This is gonna go perfectly,'** he replied.

Naruto got out side and analyzed the situation. There were more than fifty rouge ninja attacking them. He started fighting and quickly killed the first few. When there was no one was near him he started screaming. "HE IS ANGRY AT ME I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU THAT! AAAHHHHHH!"

"Naruto what is going on who is angry at you," Sakura asked as she blocked an attack from the enemy with a kunai.

Hinata looked at Naruto desperately," N-naruto-kun what's wrong a-are you all right?" she managed shakily.

"What the heck is his problem, "one of the rouge ninjas asked. Looking inquiringly at the teenager on the ground that was writhing around like a worm.

Naruto's screams became deeper and when he got up he was calm. His whisker marks were now larger and they looked deeper like cuts. His eyes were red with slit pupils and his canine teeth were large and sharp like fangs. His hair was standing on end like a dog's would when they are being aggressive. He started laughing and slowly walked up to one of the opposing ninjas, raised is arm, and brought it down sharply giving the man a large gash from his neck to his navel, killing the man instantly. He then turned to face his teammates and said, **"Naruto isn't here anymore HAHAHAHA," **

Naruto shot off towards the enemy killing them off in the most violent ways possible. His teammates could only stand there and watch him kill every last one of them. Ino even looked like she was going to puke. Once he was done he turned and walked over to the group.

"**Who should I kill next?"** Naruto no wait the Kyuubi said to himself, but just loud enough for the rest to hear him. No one could say anything they just stood there looking horrified afraid at what would or could have happened.

Ino mustered up the courage to take a few steps toward the possessed boy and said, "Why are you doing this? What did Naruto do to deserve this?" her voice was shaking with every word and the Kyuubi smiled at her fear and hatred towards him.

"**Well his life is so boring I decided to liven it up for him,"** replied the Kyuubi with and evil grin slowly spreading across Naruto's distorted face. He soon disappeared from his spot in front of the crowed and reappeared with a flash of yellow light behind Hinata. He put his arm firmly around her neck making it impossible to move and slightly hard to breath. Hinata let out a scared little scream escape from her mouth. Everyone made a move to save her, but stopped as a kunai knife was pressed to her neck.

"**If I kill you before Naruto can get back into control your death will affect him the most, so bye."** He said as he pushed the kunai into her neck making blood pour down out of her throat and down her shoulder.

As this was done there was a chorus of 'NO, PLEASE DON'T' from the remaining group. The Kyuubi let go of Hinata and she fell down to the ground breathing heavily the kunai still embedded in her skin. All of a sudden her eyes closed and they heard her breathing stop.

Neji rushed to her side and shouted, "you demon you killed her!" there was a gasp from everyone else. "I'm going to kill you for this." He and the rest of the group advanced on the Kyuubi. They were all ready to attack, but stopped when the Kyuubi started to laugh. It wasn't the same heartless laugh from before, but a gentler one.

They all had varied looks of confusion on their faces. "What's so funny? You just killed her and now-"

Sakura started but was cut off by the Kyuubi shouting between gales of his own laughter**. "You should have seen the looks on your faces. It's just priceless!"**

"Wait I don't understand what is going on explain," Kiba said loudly.

"**No I'll have Naruto do that bye."** And with that said boy's features started to revert back to normal. The laughter was still there, but at least it was Naruto's own voice instead of the loud vicious one of the Kyuubi.

"That was the best prank I ever pulled on you guys" Naruto said after he had stopped laughing. "Oww, Sakura what was that for?" Naruto asked as the pink haired teen punched in the face and smashed him into a tree.

"Are you telling us it was all just a big joke!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Umm yeah it was just a prank" Naruto replied to the frantic crowed.

"But you killed Hinata. How could you do that if it was just a prank?" Kiba said warily taking a few steps back. He was afraid Naruto would take it too far and kill someone else for fun.

"You really thought I killed Hinata? Go look at the kunai I used."

Neji removed the kunai from her neck with little resistance even though it had been deeply pushed into her neck. He wiped it clean of the blood and realized that the metal had been cut to fit around someone's neck (he basically cut half a circle into it and made it blunt). He held it up to show the crowed. There was a sigh of relief from everyone and Naruto chuckled.

"Well then why is she passed out?" Lee inquired.

"Cause it is Hinata. I look at her and she passes out." Naruto replied sounding a little exasperated. There was an 'Oh' from Lee.

"But Naruto that still doesn't explain your whole Kyuubi thing." Tenten added getting many approving looks and nods of the head.

"Yes I agree. Naruto, how much of your 'scary story' was actually true?" Shikamaru voiced.

"If you want me to explain we should probably wake Hinata up now." Naruto said. Shino walked over to the passed out girl and poked her in the face until she woke up. "alright I will explain everything now." He paused not sure where to start. His friends were starting to get impatient so he just started with the first thing that was probably on their minds.

"Well I really do have the Kyuubi sealed in me and that was really him just now, but we are friends so he won't hurt any of you. He is actually very nice you can talk to him if you want to."

"No thanks. We don't have to Naruto." Ino said quickly. She was obviously nervous now she had heard that fact.

"Oh. Well alright maybe later. Anyway, I _was_ born on the night of the Kyuubi attack and my parents _did_ die, but my parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." He stopped to look at their faces.

"What are you serious? So does that mean your own father sealed the Kyuubi into you?" Sasuke said in disbelief "and your father is the 4th. What the heck?"

"Yeah. He wanted the village to see me as a hero, but you know how they felt about that." He was quiet. "Well you wanted to know about me so . . ."

"That explains everything." Shikamaru said filing away the information in his head.

"Oh, and the rest of the family I know of is Tsunade-baachan and Ero-senin are my godparent 'cause they were my parent's friends. Pain was my cousin and so was Karin, that red haired girl who hung around you before I came and brought you back to the village." He finished pointing to Sasuke.

"Ehhh, Naruto your family is weird mix of people we know and would never expect to be related you. It's so insane I'm not sure I can believe you." Kiba said shocked.

"Since I have told you this I'm afraid I need to take you back to Konoha and kill you." Naruto said with a sadistic grin in a completely serious tone. Everyone made sounds of shock and protest. "Hahaha just kidding guys, but seriously you can't tell anyone about this."

"Umm alrighty then let's start packing and head home." Choji said to break the awkward silence. They packed up and made their way back to the village to determine their fate.

* * *

**This was really fun to write it will probably stay a one-shot unless you guys give me any ideas in the reviews and really want me to continue it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-Didbee123 **


End file.
